Detalles
by SViMarcy
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Gohan y Videl ya tienen una pareja y nadie sabe quiénes son? Ireza dispuesta a descubrir la identidad de esas personas, recurre a Shapner para juntos descubrir sus secretos. [One-shot] Este fic es para el concurso Cuéntame una historia, de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español.


**Detalles.**

_Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

—¡Apresúrate, Gohan! —exclama la joven de ojos zafiros sin dejar de correr, pero dio un vistazo hacia atrás para mirar al muchacho detrás de ella—. ¡Recuerda que tenemos compromiso con Bulma en la Corporación Cápsula!

—¡Pero, Videl…! —Ya no puede terminar la frase puesto a que Videl se ha adelantado lo suficiente como para escucharlo. Viendo la situación, termina de acomodarse el saco azul y decide apresurar el paso.

Esos últimos días han sido realmente agotadores gracias a diversos eventos escolares que han habido en la preparatoria Estrella Naranja hace poco más de una semana, y ese último día su grupo había dirigido a diversos grupos de estudiantes de secundaria por todas las instalaciones de la preparatoria, motivándolos a inscribirse ahí.

Aunque la ropa formal le molestó a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, no niega que todos se ven realmente bien. Inclusive, no pudo evitar imaginar a varios de sus compañeros como todos unos profesionales en distintas áreas de trabajo. Sobre todo así mismo, siendo todo un investigador, tal y como su madre ha anhelado desde siempre.

Además, le causa cierta gracia que Videl estuvo en desacuerdo rápidamente por el hecho de usar una falda escolar demasiado corta. Sin embargo, ella. a regañadientes, tuvo que usarla por norma. Y él, al correr detrás de ella, no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que ella no usara dicha prenda en el futuro ya que se le alzaba más y más conforme avanzaba en su carrera, dejando al descubierto sus pantaloncillos de licra negra.

Benditos sean…

Sus labios forman la penúltima vocal al ver que Videl, una vez más, se gira en medio de su correr para apresurarlo. Un ligero sonrojo se asoma en sus mejillas mientras que una gota de sudor resbala por su mejilla, espera que ella no haya notado que él la estuvo mirando de más. Aunque… no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

El dúo de pelinegros finalmente abandona el pasillo a las carreras sin notar que dos personas les estaba observando con fijeza desde uno de los amplios salones.

—No lo entiendo, ¿quién crees que son ellos? —pregunta casi de la nada la muchacha de ojos celestes, aún sujetada del marco de la puerta.

—Gohan y Videl, ¿quién más? Los acabamos de ver pasar —responde el joven de ojos marrones con sorna.

Antes de poder soltar algo más, Shapner siente como ella lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo jala al interior del aula poco antes de cerrar la puerta de esta. Sintiéndose confundido, se soba la nuca para después observar a la rubia quien ahora le mira con un bonito ceño fruncido.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso —comenta con cierta molestia en sus ojos celestes—. Me refiero a las parejas de Gohan y Videl, ¿quiénes crees que sean? —insiste mientras se cruza de brazos, adquiriendo cierto aire de superioridad.

—No tengo la menor idea, Ireza —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Videl no te ha comentado algo al respecto?

Un suspiro largo escapa de los labios de la muchacha.

—¡No, no me ha dicho nada! —bufa mientras rola los ojos—. ¿No te parece extraño? Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que se corrió el rumor de que ambos ya habían conseguido pareja, pero nadie sabe con exactitud qué personas son. ¡Tres meses y no estoy enterada de nada!

Shapner intenta por todos los medios aguantarse la risa por ver a la blonda tan molesta y deseosa de descubrir dos importantes secretos. Pensándolo bien, esa actitud le recuerda un poco al de Videl cuando la curiosidad invade su mente casi por completo. Esas dos definitivamente se parecen en ciertos aspectos.

—Bueno, si tanto te carcome el misterio… solo ve y pregúntales directamente —razona dirigiéndose a su pupitre para tomar una botella de agua.

—¡Claro que no!, ¡es una idea pésima! —se exaspera al punto de ponerse ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, como si quisiera quitársela de puro coraje—. Si Gohan no te ha comentado nada, ni Videl a mí, es porque hay una razón. Por ello, es más que obvio que no nos responderían la pregunta o podrían mentirnos —concluye pluralizando.

—Perfecto. Entonces muere de curiosidad —responde al recargarse en una pared y tomar un trago de agua.

Sin siquiera imaginarlo, su propia frase está a punto de condenarlo a una muy curiosa aventura, que al final podría volverlo completamente loco. Tal vez solo dejarlo en vergüenza.

O quizá no.

—Voy a averiguar todo —murmura con una determinación solo superada por Videl en sus tiempos de justiciera. Shapner se soba el cuello con incomodidad—. Y tú vas a ayudarme.

—¡Que yo qué! —exclama pasmado y da un salto hacia la muchacha, quien no pierde el semblante serio y decidido en su rostro—. ¡Pero por qué!

—Porque lo digo yo —responde cruzándose de brazos—. Que no admitas que también tienes curiosidad, es una cosa. Además si llego a averiguarlo sola, no te diré nada.

El joven, al verse acorralado, asiente con pesadez.

* * *

**Día 5. Seguir persiguiendo a los sospechosos hasta encontrar evidencias. **

—Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza —bufa el blondo mientras ajusta su chaqueta—. Estamos a cinco grados bajo cero, ¡afuera de una tienda! —la desesperación y el frío en su voz son notorios—. ¡Por Kami, Ireza! Hace un frío de los mil demonios… Llevamos siguiéndolos cuatro días y no hemos encontrado algo fuera de lo normal.

Esta vez, Shapner no está exagerando. Desde aquel día, empezaron a perseguir al dúo de pelinegros después del horario de clases. La rutina era la misma, Gohan y Videl iban en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula por lo menos unas dos horas, para después ir a la Mansión Satán, y por último, Gohan emprendía vuelo hasta su casa.

Lo único que a él se le ocurre es que ambos están en un proyecto de ciencias de la escuela y están trabajando juntos, dejando a sus respectivas parejas de lado para poder concentrarse mejor. Claro, le dijo sus pensamientos a Ireza, pero ella negó rotundamente, convencida de que esos cuatro días solo han sido de mala suerte.

—¡Cállate! ¡No puedo oír nada…!

—¿Qué te parece esto, Gohan? —dentro de la tienda, ajena a lo que sus amigos rubios están haciendo en ese momento, Videl le muestra un paquete de discos a su acompañante—. Estoy segura de que a Bulma le encantarán.

El pelinegro no le presta tanta atención a su compañera, pues ha notado unas débiles elevaciones de ki cerca de ellos. No obstante, al creer que se trata solo de su imaginación decide ignorarlo. Por un momento creyó que había un robo cercano y su sentido de justiciero simplemente se despertó.

—¿Gohan?

—¡Ah, discúlpame, Videl! —exclama mientras pasa una de sus manos por su nuca—. Me parece que están muy bien. No sé tanto de música, pero puedo confiar completamente en tu sentido del gusto —dice con una sonrisa que le es devuelta.

—Sí… —Shapner, entre molesto y desesperado, se sacude la nieve que trae en la cabeza—. Muero de curiosidad cómo vas a escuchar si guardo silencio. A menos que tengas un oído biónico, te creeré que puedas escuchar lo que están diciendo.

—Ya entiendo…

Lo que en un segundo parece un desánimo en el semblante de Ireza, en realidad es de analizar la situación. Comprendiendo lo que su compañero de clases trata de comunicarle, lo toma del brazo y corre con él hacia el interior de la tienda. Aún está dispuesta a todo por revelar el secreto de esos dos.

—Espero no se arrepienta de este grupo musical. Ella aún sigue organizando esa dichosa fiesta para celebrar la victoria… bueno, ya sabes —murmura la ojiazul al mirar hacia sus alrededores buscando comprobar que ningún otro cliente esté husmeando su conversación. Además que el tema de Majin Buu aún sigue siendo tema sensible.

—Seguro que no —responde con total franqueza, robando un muy ligero sonrojo a la antigua solitaria justiciera—. Debo remarcar que no sé bailar muy bien.

—Solo asegúrate que tu pareja sepa bailar —guiña el ojo en señal de complicidad. Y antes de poder decir otra cosa, nota que detrás de Gohan está Ireza escondida detrás de un periódico junto con otra persona. No pudiendo esconder su alegría por verla, se dirige hasta ella aún con el paquete de discos en mano—. ¡Oh, hola Ireza! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La blonda se recrimina mentalmente en repetidas ocasiones por ser tan descuidada y dejarse ver por su amiga. ¡Pero claro! Se ha metido en espiar e investigar a una de las personas más intuitivas y observadoras de toda ciudad Satan, esperando que ella no lo notara. Por un momento olvidó con quién se estaba metiendo.

Una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en sus labios sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, y se preocupa más cuando nota que Videl comienza a dudar poco a poco; pues ella ha empezado a entrecerrar sus zafiros. Busca con la mirada la ayuda de Shapner, quien se encuentra en igual o peor situación. Por último, observa a Gohan, esperando a que dijera algo…

Pero nada de eso sucede.

—¡Oh, pues…! —mira al techo por unos milisegundos—. Nosotros vinimos a comprar… ¡este disco! —dice de forma rápida al tomar el primer disco que encuentra y ponerlo en manos de Shapner.

—Vaya… no sabía que te gustaba Justin Bieber, Shapner —añade Gohan con una sonrisa amable, sin saber el efecto de sus palabras en el rubio.

—¡Así es! —afirma la alegre muchacha al empujar al joven con el disco en mano, quien está a punto de negar todo, pero la mirada que ella le dedica se lo prohíbe por completo—. ¡Es un gran fanático de él!

Videl alza las cejas divertida por la situación antes de preguntar: —¿De verdad? No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos…

Una vez más, la joven víctima intenta por todos los medios de negar toda la situación. La primera razón tiene que ver con que sus gustos musicales son por completo diferentes a los que dicho cantante se dedica; y en segundo lugar tiene que ver con su ego y orgullo masculino. Por alguna razón, aún se le considera extraño un hombre que escucha a dicho artista.

—¡Ah, sí…! Todo un fan, soy todo un "_belieber_", es un gran artista —contesta conteniendo innumerables arcadas violentas, además que tratar de sonar convincente para tranquilidad de Ireza. Inclusive, para hacerlo más creíble, empieza a tararear una canción a como pudo, pues era la única que se sabe.

La hija de Mr. Satan no se cree nada de lo antes mencionado, sin embargo la domina el simple y sencillo hecho de querer molestar más a su amigo de infancia con las mentiras que está diciendo. Por lo que analiza por unos segundos el condenado disco que trae en sus manos mientras el sigue cantando. Encontrando un detalle, esconde su sonrisa en el paquete de discos.

—Pues me alegra saberlo, ese disco trae un póster de regalo —su voz suena afable y comprensiva, aunque por dentro se está muriendo de risa—. Quedará muy bonito en la pared de tu habitación. A menos que sea un desnudo…

—¡Videl! —exclama Gohan con cierto recelo—. De cualquier manera, es Shapner quien verá su póster todos los días al despertar. Es cuestión de gustos, ¿no crees? —comenta con inocencia en su voz.

Ireza, ya para ese entonces, tiene el rostro rojo como un tomate maduro ante las palabras de Gohan y Videl. Shapner, por otro lado, lucha internamente para no lanzarle palabras groseras a la muchacha de ojos zafiros por creerse tales patrañas y en salir disparado a golpear a su compañero por ser tan inocente en diversas situaciones.

* * *

**Día 12. Interrogar a sus más allegados para obtener la mayor información posible. **

—Escucha niño, dime, ¿qué ha hecho Gohan la noche del 31 de Octubre del presente año? —interroga el rubio como si estuviera investigando un crimen policíaco. Ireza, por otro lado, se recarga en la mesa, bastante atenta a las futuras palabras dichas por el niño de alborotados cabellos azabaches.

—Que graciosos se ven con esos lentes —ríe divertido tras poner ambas manos detrás de su nuca, recargándose en ellas.

—En realidad se ven muy ridículos —bosteza el otro niño de cabellos color lila que está justo a su lado—. Vamos, hasta yo investigo mejor que ustedes.

—¿Ha estado saliendo con alguna persona, planta, animal, cosa, ente, extraterrestre, monstruo o algún personaje del mito griego últimamente? —menciona con rapidez y seriedad. Goten y Trunks parpadean repetidas veces mostrando confusión, mientras Ireza le dedica un gesto de reproche—. Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de Gohan, desde que sabemos que es el Gran Saiyaman…

Ambos niños se miran con complicidad por unos segundos sin que el dúo de rubios lo notase. Es esa misma mirada que se dedican antes de empezar con sus innumerables travesuras. Sueltan una risita de diversión poco antes de guiñar sus ojos. En ningún momento se molestaron en comprender el motivo de sus preguntas.

—No —contesta el menor de los Son con simpleza al encogerse de hombros.

—Entiendo lo especial que puede ser la lealtad entre hermanos, niño —golpea la mesa de una manera un tanto dramática para llamar la atención—. Así que escúchame, Son, si no colaboras con nosotros las cosas se pueden poner un tanto… peligrosas.

—No, ahora ustedes nos van a escuchar —dice Trunks entrometiéndose en la conversación, con un tono de voz malicioso—. Prácticamente nos han secuestrado y si mi mamá descubre quiénes son ustedes, estarán en prisión en menos de lo que canta un gallo —estira su brazo derecho para ver sus uñas—. Hemos estado aquí toda la mañana y ni siquiera hemos desayunado…

—Así es —se une el hermano menor de Gohan—. A mamá no le agradaría saber que no he comido nada durante horas…

Shapner e Ireza fruncen el entrecejo. Se miran unos segundos como si buscaran opciones para seguir interrogando a los niños, pues ellos no han resuelto ni una sola de sus dudas. Además, el chantaje que están recibiendo es notorio.

—No voy a caer en sus chantajes, niños malcriados —asevera la blonda.

—Le diré a la señora Bulma quienes son —habla el pelinegro con seriedad.

—Eso no me importa.

—Y le diré a Gohan que ustedes han estado preguntando sobre su vida privada…

—No es para tanto.

En eso, Trunks saca un teléfono celular y les muestra la pantallita que tiene el contacto de Gohan listo para marcar.

—¡Dos órdenes de huevos con tocino para estos niños! —alza la mano para llamar al mesero.

Los comensales miran a la mesa ocupada por los niños y los rubios con extrañeza desde hace un buen rato debido al alboroto que han estado causando. De hecho, si no fuera porque finalmente han decidido ordenar comida, más de uno de ellos se hubiera acercado para preguntar el porqué de tanto escándalo.

Ireza, sintiendo el rostro arder, llama una vez más al mesero para que recoja sus pedidos.

—Y dos pasteles para cada uno —añade Goten sintiendo su estómago rugir de manera descarada.

—¡Y dos pasteles!

Condenados mocosos…

—¡Goten, Trunks! ¿Qué hacen por aquí? —saluda un joven al entrar al restaurante, provocando un nerviosismo elevado en el dúo de rubios.

Trunks, ni lento ni perezoso, le contesta de manera animada: —Tus amigos de la preparatoria han sido muy amables de invitarnos a comer todo lo que queramos.

—¡Me parece increíble! —la voz de Videl se deja escuchar, haciendo que a Shapner se le ericen los vellos del cuerpo—. Nos unimos a ustedes entonces, también tenemos hambre.

—Espero no les moleste —habla Gohan con su característica cortesía.

Una risa incómoda sale de los labios de Shapner e Ireza en forma de respuesta.

Y los niños ríen con diversión.

* * *

**Día 20. Después de tratar con los mismos pasos anteriores y no obtener resultados… es momento de pensar en otra estrategia. **

—¡Shapner, qué estás haciendo! —exclama Ireza con espanto—. ¡No lo hagas!

El rubio camina a paso veloz sin siquiera voltear a ver hacia atrás. Ya está harto de seguir los planes de su compañera por veinte días seguidos sin éxito. No han tenido ni un poco de información sobre la vida amorosa de sus amigos pelinegros, y eso ya lo ha cansado a tal punto de renunciar a seguir espiando o interrogando a personas.

—¡Detente! —continúa llamándolo—. ¿Es porque se nos han agotado los suministros de papas fritas y sodas italianas? ¡Te dije que aún no me rendía! Tienes que decirle a mis padres que los amo, porque no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a seguir así…

—¡Por eso mismo lo hago! —exclama sin detenerse—. ¡Ya estoy cansado de esto!

Abre la puerta que lo separa de la azotea de una patada, solo para encontrarse con una incómoda escena que logra sonrojarlo hasta las orejas. Ireza, que llega detrás de él, no puede evitar contener un grito de sorpresa ante la imagen que sus ojos celestes están visualizando. Ninguno de los dos logra articular palabra.

Gohan y Videl, aún sin notar la presencia de sus amigos, comparten un dulce, tierno y delicado beso, sentados y recargados en una de las paredes que les otorgan una fresca sombra ante el sol abrasador. Escondidos como dos amantes fugitivos, transmiten el amor que sienten por el otro mediante aquel cariñoso ósculo.

—¿Ves? —interrumpe el de ojos castaños con sorna, apuntando a los adolescentes que se han sobresaltado al ser descubiertos—. Era obvio que Gohan es el novio de Videl, y que Videl es el novio de Gohan.

—¡Qué hacen aquí! —endemoniada, Videl salta sobre Shapner dispuesta a corretearlo por toda la ciudad por haberlos interrumpido.

—¡Cómo es posible! —exclama la de ojos celestes—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes…?

El alter ego del Gran Saiyaman, reacciona con más tranquilidad: —Nunca nos preguntaron —sonríe aún sonrojado hasta las orejas—. Si lo hubieran hecho no estaríamos en esta situación.

—¡Te lo dije! —reclama enfadado hacia su compañera—. Pero… Videl, ¿por qué? —dramatizando, sus ojos castaños se llenan de lágrimas al mirar a su amiga de infancia, quien todavía lo persigue furiosa—. Te mereces algo mejor que ese fenómeno, nerd, cuatro ojos, ratón de biblioteca, aburrido… ¿Por qué Kami? ¡Tú los haces y ellos se juntan!

La antigua justiciera detiene su loca carrera ante las palabras de Shapner. Continúa con el deseo de asfixiarlo por interrumpir un momento muy sagrado para ella, pero en ese momento decide dar tregua a su furia y contestarle con toda la calma y sinceridad de su corazón.

—Porque lo amo —responde como una chiquilla enamorada.

Gohan no sabe de dónde saca el valor, sin embargo, tras escuchar a su adorada novia, corre a tomarla por la cintura para poder besarla, recargando el peso de la espalda femenina en su brazos y dejando que el corto cabello de ella cayera libremente en el aire, como una pequeña cascada.

—¡Que lindos se ven! —cayendo en una ensoñación, Ireza exclama al ver el acto romántico en sus amigos. Anhela internamente que algún día ella también encuentre a alguien a quien amar así de lindo y sincero.

—¡Iugh! ¡Váyanse a otro lado! —pelea al sentir arcadas después de verlos—. ¡Existen los moteles!

Videl enarca una ceja, divertida, tras recordar un pequeño pero significante detalle. Por lo que, recupera la compostura, otorga un beso en la mejilla a Gohan, y después coloca las manos en su cintura. Adquiriendo la frescura de Ireza, la sensatez de su novio y el lado comediante de Shapner, va y golpea con suavidad el hombro de este último.

—Tú tienes un póster de un desnudo en tu habitación y nadie te dice nada… —añade con sorna.

—¡Videl!...

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia, naciente de una imagen por sorteo otorgada por la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español. Debido al escaso tiempo, no pude extenderme a como suelo hacerlo, pero no quise volver a fallar en mi compromiso, y esta vez quise inclinarme un poco por la comedia.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y mucha suerte a mis compañeros concursantes.

Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
